The Hunter
by Hollow Panda
Summary: A normal day in the woods becomes too much for the couple as one thing leads to another. Short Flight one shot. Dedicated to PsychedelicMisfit


**Dedicated to PsychedelicMisfit**

It had been a normal day for both Fang and Lightning. Well, as normal as they could be. They had decided to go on a hunt together, since Lightning had the day off and Fang didn't have an expedition until next week. As the day went on, so did Fang's teasing and Lightning's need to release some frustration. They had spent most of the door in the woods until finally, Lightning had had enough.

Pushing Fang up against a tree, the soldier made like her name and struck her girlfriend's lips with her own. Fang was quick to respond and returned the kiss with equal amount of passion. It had only taken them a few minutes before realizing that their need for each other couldn't want for them to get home. Throwing caution to the wind, Fang grabbed Lightning by the legs and lifted her up and turning them around. Lightning moaned into the kiss as her back slammed into the tree they had been against.

"Here, love?" Fang asked, though she already knew the answer. She could feel the heat coming off of the soldier's body as she presses hers closer. It only made Fang more cocky knowing how much control she had against the passionate woman. Lightning's response had been a moan in approval, giving Fang the go ahead to continue.

Fang began peeling away Lightning's clothing until she was left naked. Standing in front of the Cocoonian, Fang kissed down her body, stopping at her belly button ring. She then got down on her knees and threw one of Lightning's legs on her shoulder and started kissing along her inner thigh. She then touched her lips against the woman's mound and smirked.

"Fang..." Lightning said with frustration in her voice.

"Yes, sunshine?" Fang looked up at her girlfriend with a knowing smirk.

"Can you stop staring and do something?"

"Something like what?" Fang asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe-" before the strawberry blonde could finish her sentence, Fang pressed her tongue against the soldier's clit, bringing a deep moan from Lightning's chest. Fang then licked downwards and pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's slit, wiggling it around. Abandoning all hope for words, Lightning grabbed the brunette's head, pushing her deeper, craving and wanting more. The Gran Pulsian moved the soldier's other leg onto her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Lightning's thighs, keeping the woman still as she devoured her from the core.

Lightning's back arched as the brunette's tongue hit a certain spot inside her. She bit her lip to try to keep her voice down but the moment she felt Fang's touch against her clit again, she gave up on trying. She moaned again as she felt fingers being pushed inside her center. "Fang... Please don't stop..." Lightning begged as she felt her girlfriend's movements slow.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sunshine..." Fang flicked her tongue against Lightning's clit again, but faster this time as her fingers pumped inside her. She knew that stopping would be a death sentence since the woman was so close, not that she wanted to anyway.

The huntress could feel the soldier's walls tightening around her fingers as she started to buck into her tongue more. Lightning's fingers slid into Fang's hair as her breathing became more shallow. "F-fuck..." She cussed as she felt fingers curling inside of her. Lightning had gotten so close without even realizing it that it was hard to keep still, let alone, keep going. She was well aware that Fang realized it too.

A few seconds later, the strawberry blonde moaned out her lover's name and arched her back as she came hard onto the Gran Puslian's fingers. Fang could feel her girlfriend's clit pulsating against her tongue as she let her ride out her orgasm. Fang wanted to keep going, but she knew after something like that, she'd have to wait awhile. She didn't mind though, it just meant she would get to enjoy her more later.

Finally collecting her bearings, Lightning climbed off of Fang's shoulders and gathered her clothes. It wasn't that she didn't want to enjoy this moment, it was just that she remembered where they were. Normally Lightning preferred to keep the intimate moments behind closed doors, but there were rare occasions, such as this, when she wouldn't be able to wait that long. She was just thankful it hadn't been in the locker room at HQ like last time.

Fang pulled Lightning close to her after she finished dressing and kissed her softly, enjoying the sweet bliss that she was putting off. The soldier reached down and hooked her fingers against the brunette's pants, but didn't advance when the huntress made a noise.

"You don't want me to?" Lightning asked in confusion. It wasn't everyday that Fang turns her down, especially for something like that.

"Mm, I want you to, I just rather wait until we're home so I can enjoy you more." Fang said with a smirk, making the other woman blush.

If there was one thing about Fang that Lightning was sure of, it was that the woman wouldn't tire easily. The look in her eyes had said it all. It's the look of a true hunter. A hunter that found their prey, and Lightning knew just how enjoyable _and_ _painful_ it is to be Fang's prey.

* * *

A/N:

I promise this will be a one shot. I finally fixed my laptop and this is the first thing I finished, I apologize for it being so short. The amazingly awesome Misfit asked me to dedicate a chapter to her and this is it. I hope you like it.

Read and review, guys! Internet cookies FTW


End file.
